


Breakdown

by FandomLastsForever



Series: IronTai Week [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Matchmaking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: It's Taiyang's one day off and not only was he called in for a parent-teacher conference, but his car broke down before he could get a block away.Luckily, Zwei finds him help.





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of IronTai Week: Parent-Teacher Conference.
> 
> Or rather, Tai tries to get to it.

All Taiyang wanted was a single day off. He hadn't had one in almost ten years, and the one time he took the opportunity to relax, he was called in to see Beacon's principal about a fight Ruby had gotten into. And on the one day he wanted to relax and just get it over with, his car had broken down less than a block away from the house. And to top it all off, Zwei had jumped out of the window when he pulled over and ran off into the distance faster than he could keep up. He wasn't going to be able to find him.

Needless to say, Taiyang Xiao Long was having a pretty crappy day.

As he sat there on the curb waiting for the tow truck, he gave Qrow a call and asked him to take his spot in the meeting. He also gave the school a call to let them know he was having care trouble. As horrible of a situation this was, he couldn't really do anything about it.

_Just sit and wait, Tai. Things will get better eventually. It's probably just an off day for you. Qrow has them all the time. You'll figure this out. Just relax._

**_"Bark! Bark! Bark!"_ **

Tai looked up, smiling as Zwei came running back to him, barking happily as he jumped and ran around him. He gave him a playful scratch behind the ear.

"Hey there Zwei," Tai cooed softly. "Good boy, coming back to papa. But don't run off, okay? Don't scare me like that."

"So this is what the little guy wanted to show me."

Tai turned his attention to the broad shouldered man before him. He was incredibly tall, with soft blue eyes, salt and pepper hair that had been combed back, dressed in jeans with a navy blue turtle neck, and a single glove on his right hand.

He had to admit, the man was rather good looking.

"Sorry if Zwei dragged you over," Tai said. "He's a funny little corgi." He stood up, brushing himself off with an embarrassed chuckle. "I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, I live just a block away from here."

"James Ironwood," the man greeted, shaking his hand. "I also live around here. Moved in about a month ago. And I don't get out much."

"Well, you're out now."

"Yes, well." James glanced down at Zwei, who was looking back and forth between them. "Zwei here was in my front yard barking and when I went to pet him, he swiped my other glove."

Taiyang felt his heart drop. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"No need to apologize," James chuckled. "I think it's a good thing he did that." He looked over at the car, smiling. "Let me guess. Care trouble?"

"Yeah," Tai sighed. "Broke down just as I was on my way to Beacon High. One of my daughters got into a fight and I'm supposed to be there to talk to them but...well, here we are. Waiting on the tow truck."

"You didn't call Lionheart Towing, did you?"

"They're the closest. And the only company currently in my budget."

James shook his head and went over to lift the hood. "That place is always late. You'll probably not get picked up until tomorrow at best, next week at worst."

"You're kidding."

"Here, why not let me take a look. Got any tools?"

"I got a few in the trunk." He went around back and pulled out his old dented toolbox, handing it to James. "You think you can fix it?"

"No, not fully, but just enough to get it back to your driveway." He took off his remaining glove and began to roll up his sleeves. "Cancel your tow. I'll give you a number for the tower I call. He's far more reliable."

"O-okay."

Taiyang pulled out his phone and called back the tow company, watching as James inspected under the hood. He was taken aback by the robotic arm James had. Though not as much as he was by how good James looked in those slacks.

_Stop it, Tai. Now's not the time to be ogling him. You can ask him out to dinner after you get your car fixed._

_Wait, dinner?_

"Looks like your battery is almost dead," James said, not taking his eyes off his work. "And you've got a lot of loose and rusted parts here by the radiator. Honestly, I'm surprised this car hasn't died sooner."

"It's my ex's," Tai grumbled. "Rae and I kind of have a rocky relationship. We used to be closer than be, but we don't get along anymore. She took my good minivan and bolted a while back, leaving me Clunker here. Haven't had a chance to get a new car."

"Sorry to hear that." He looked up, giving Tai a reassuring nod. "Her loss, I think."

Tai looked at him, perplexed. "Huh?"

"You seem like a pretty patient guy. Nice, trusting, and understanding. Sounds to me like she didn't see that."

"Oh," he scoffed. "She saw traits like that as weak."

James nodded, turning his attention back to the car. "Well, if you ask me, you're a pretty strong looking guy. You work out?"

"Yeah, I do martial arts. And I'm a gym teacher over at Signal Junior High."

"Aren't you meant to be in school then?"

"Took a day off. Haven't had any time off in a while, so I thought I'd take one today."

"And one the one day you take off, everything falls apart?"

"Yep."

"God, what a mood."

Tai burst into laughter. "Seriously?"

James held back a snicker. "My daughter also goes to Beacon. I hear things."

Oh. Another dad. "What grade?"

"Ninth grade, but with lots of AP courses. She's a smart one."

"Ruby's a freshman too."

James stopped, looking at Tai with uncertainty. "Wait...Ruby? As in Ruby Rose?"

"Yeah," Tai said. "Why?"

"Penny talks about her all the time," James said. "I didn't know she was your daughter."

"Yeah, my youngest." Penny. Why does that name sound familiar. "Yang is a junior at Beacon."

"Is she the one with the motor bike? And the um..."

"The prosthetic? Yeah, that's my Sunny Little Dragon."

"I ran into her the other day at the store. How did she-"

"Bike accident," Tai said. "Doesn't let it stop her though."

James smiled fondly. "That's good." He turned his attention back to the repairs. "I think I'm almost done. Should be just enough to get it back to your house. I'll give my buddy Ghira a call and see if he knows any good cars on sale right now and we'll see about getting you a better one."

"Thank you so much. I wish there was something I could do to repay you."

"How about dinner? Tomorrow at six?"

Tai's eyes went wide. "Like, a date?"

"I don't know." James gave him a playful smirk. "I suppose if you want it to be."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. That's, uh, um, great. Sure. I'd love to."

"Alright. I'll pick you up. Sound okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Great." James closed the hood of the car, handing Tai back his tools, along with a business card for a new tow company. "See you then. Hope you like steak."

Tai watched as James went on his way before getting into his car with Zwei. On the way back to the house, he couldn't get his mind off of James.

_I guess I'll need something nice to wear._

 

* * *

 

 

"So did it work?"

Penny looked up from her phone, smiling fondly. "Father said he has a date tomorrow night with Mr. Xiao Long. Looks like the plan worked Ruby."

Ruby bounced on the tips of her toes in excitement. "Awesome! I can't believe it worked!"

"Just so we're clear," Ozpin interjected. "You didn't sabotage the car?"

"No, we didn't," Ruby assured. "Clunker was bound to break down eventually. I'm just glad it happened before we actually called Mr. Ironwood."

"Thank you for your help, Professor," Penny said. "I hope it wasn't too much of a bother."

"Not at all," Ozpin chuckled. "I'm always willing to help my students. Though I hope next time you'll come straight to me first instead of attempting to start a food fight in the cafeteria."

"Yes sir."

"Now off you go, kids. Don't keep Qrow waiting. And try not to get into anymore trouble."

"Thank you Professor Ozpin!"

Ozpin watched the two of them hurry out of their office, letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Glynda's going to kill me for not giving those two detention."


End file.
